Aspects of the disclosure relate to computing technologies. In particular, aspects of the disclosure relate to mobile computing device technologies, such as systems, methods, apparatuses, and computer-readable media for providing enhanced security via secure data transmission and verification with untrusted computing devices.
Mobile devices are becoming increasing prevalent, and consumers are performing more and more security sensitive tasks by installing security sensitive applications from online application stores. However, the variation of support for security functionality between any two devices is too large for rapid development and secure deployment of security sensitive applications. For example, in a “bring your own device” environment, a single corporation many have its employees utilizing huge numbers of variations of computing hardware, operating systems, applications, and security hooks.
The significant variations in the operating environments for the various devices leads to development of applications that use the least common denominator in terms of security features offered by a combination of hardware and operating system resources in the various operating environments. However, in many instances the device itself does not support the security functions desired by the application, thus reducing the options available for running the application securely, which can lead to an inability to use the security sensitive application on the device at all. Thus, although the use of mobile devices for performing security sensitive tasks has continued to climb, such uses are inherently risky and insecure.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.